The Son of Merlin
by black-flame vortex
Summary: A prophecy almost like Harry's but from the time of the founders hides a secret so big it could change the wizarding world! What's Ron got to do with a child hidden though time, a child so powerful he is the most feared person in any world?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (I wish I did); I'm not making any profit from this. Any reviewers please be kind this is my second fan fiction and I would love feed back. Thanks Helix

Every witch and wizard in the world knows the story of how Hogwarts was created but none lived long after they heard the story of Dain Le Fey (pronounced Day-in Le Fey).

Dain was once known as the son of Merlin, the grandson of Morgana Le Fey (on his mother's side) and the great grand son of the four founders of Hogwarts (Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had a daughter, Slytherin and Hufflepuff, had a son, this son and daughter fell in love and produced Merlin.) Now Merlin is widely considered in stories to be a kindly and very powerful old wizard who helped King Arthur. What if the Wizarding world found out about the truth about him, the truth that Merlin and his order of magic were worse than Voldemort and his Death Eaters?

Dain Le Fey up until he was five believed he had a ideal childhood. He had everything he wanted, he was respected (who wouldn't respect a child with very powerful parents, grandparents and great-grand parents) and he had family he adored. A father, a mother, mother's twin sister Mab Le Fey, two grand parents on his fathers side and one on his mothers and the founders of Hogwarts.

Then in April of that year things started to fall apart rumours that an old lover of his fathers (who had once bore him a child) had returned to England, his mother and her mother both took ill with a disease no healer knew of, let a lone how to treat! His father became colder and harder, his other grand parents and great-grand parents grew worried. It was told that a great evil was awaking and a prophecy** was spoken by a famous seer **

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. He was born to a mother who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month died. The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. Though they share blood. Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survive. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. Born to a mother who has thrice defied her lover, the dark lord, Merlin."_

For a five year Dain was very clever and curious unknown to all he was also very powerful. Even at five years old he had powers most adult witches and wizards who kill for. He didn't even need a wand most of the time and was constantly creating spells and potions and charms .

Powerful he was but only five and as such he didn't truly understand why his father disappered and his great-grand parents moved him and his mother to Hogwarts. His mother Elizabeth Le Fey was going sicker and sicker by the day. One day late June, a woman with bright red hair came and asked to speak with the founders about Dain's older brother.

"What Brother?"

Now as the curious five year old that he was Dain listened to the conversation that this red headed woman and his great-grandparents had. (It showed how worried the founders were to have not noticed Dain standing outside the door.) The conversation that followed shattered his world apart!

"How dare thee step foot in side these hallowed halls"

"Lord Slytherin I had no choice the eldest child, son of Merlin, my son has returned and I fear for you four and Elizabeth's son!"

"That child is none of our concern"

"But my lord he is also your great-grand son who as his father, Merlin sent him back in time, hates all connected to your family."

" Caranica (pronounced car-ran-nic-ca) not even Merlin could enter this castle without our knowledge, a good job!"

"Then my lady Ravenclaw it is true! Merlin has indeed fallen into the dark arts?"

"Not fallen in to them returned to them!"

"Long have we four said, that although Merlin is our grandson to full of the darkness he is"

"Although there is still hope a prophecy has spoken of the saviour"

In the coming weeks, Dain was often to think of this conversation, his emotions ranging from happiness (that he had an elder brother) to sadness and fear (of his father) and curiosity as to who this saviour was.

On his sixth birthday July 31 as he was exploring more of Hogwarts, on the third floor he saw a statue open and a young man about 20 with red hair step out.

As the man looked round he saw Dain and the site seemed to amuse him.

"Have you seen a woman with red hair like mine around here lately?"

"Why?"

"Well she's my dear old mum see"

"Then you're my big brother!"

"What!" "Sorry kid Merlin just had me and then sent my back in time!"

"Nope, I'm Dain his other kid but I think I've got a different mother to you"

"Oh yeah and what's her name and where is she?"

"Elizabeth Le Fey and in the hospital wing, she isn't very well, come see, come see!

What do you think?

Is it any good?

Harry Potter won't be appearing for about another chapter or two but never fear he will appear. Along with a few interesting characters in chapters to come.

Yes I know that this prophecy and Harry's are almost the same there is a reason that will be come clear later on, I'm not just being lazy!

Can anyone guess the last name on the red-headed woman?

Hint on the Bright and no it's not any relation to Lily Evans!


End file.
